There is a need for support surfaces to provide a therapeutic vibrational action or force to a patient suffering from respiratory ailments. Percussors and vibrators are known to stimulate the expectoration of mucous from the lungs. Vibratory or undulating action applied to the body adjacent the thoracic cavity aids in postural draining or coughing up of sputum and thereby reduces the amount of mucous that lines the inner walls of the alveoli.
It is commonly regarded that vibrational therapy can provide both percussion and vibration. Vibration, for example, provides approximately 1 to 7 beats per second, while percussion typically provides 7 to 25 beats per second.
There are support surfaces on the market today that operate a mechanical or pneumatic external device that imparts the vibratory action. Others use many solenoid valves in combination to control and regulate flow, pressurizing and venting of the vibration air cells. Others use a cam action, large diaphragms or alternating action of relatively large size dual valves to move the air in and out of the vibration air cells.
All the current methods have extensive mechanical and electro-mechanical components such as valves, motors, lever arms, cams, large diaphragms, fluidic connections and the like. They also use finger shaped air cells for the vibratory air cells.